1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for lighting a number of baseless bulbs for the purpose of decoration. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for lighting a number of baseless bulbs for the purpose of decoration wherein a plurality of baseless bulbs arranged on a flat bundle of cables are lighted continuously or intermittently as desired, in accordance with the order that the baseless bulbs are arranged one after another along each array of baseless bulbs. Further, the present invention relates to a socket or a bulb mounting/connecting body preferably employable for the apparatus of the foregoing type wherein a flat bundle of cables is firmly held in the socket in the clamped state.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, to increase a decorative effect in a Christmas season or for the purpose of window-displaying in a shopping district, a number of bulbs are arranged over a plane in individual shop and they are lighted continuously or intermittently as desired. Many proposals have been hitherto made with respect to an apparatus for lighting bulbs.
In view of storage of the apparatus in a small space during an inoperative period of time and simplification of practical use, baseless bulbs are usually used for the apparatus and they are electrically connected to cables via lead wires by soldering or caulking.
When the apparatus is constructed with a number of baseless bulbs, it exhibits advantages that it can be stored in a small space and it can be fabricated at a reduced cost. However, since it is difficult to automatically connect lead wires to each cable by soldering or caulking, each connecting operation should unavoidably be performed with operator's hands. For this reason, this type of conventional apparatuses cannot be fabricated on a mass production line in spite of a large demand for them.
Another problem of the conventional apparatus is that a mode of operation of the apparatus, i.e., continuous lighting or intermittent lighting of the same can be changed only in strictly limited circumstances.
Accordingly, there is still left plenty of room for improvement in respect to wiring operations, decorative effects, cable holding members and variation of the lighted state.